


Chocolate Thief

by name_me_regret



Series: We’re All Martians [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chocolate Thief, Drabble, Fluff, Harley Keener being a little shit, M/M, Peter Parker being cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Peter steals Harley’s Hershey bar, and Harley steals it back...A short drabble.





	Chocolate Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit blocked right now, so I decided to do this little drabble. It’s part of the Martian Child universe, but a few years in the future, of course. Might add it into a future chapter story, maybe.

**Chocolate Thief**

Harley walked in as Peter stuffed another piece of the Hershey bar into his mouth, chewing with a happy expression. “Someone took my Hershey bar from the fridge,” he said angrily, causing Peter to pause with the last piece halfway to his mouth.

The taller teenager lifted an accusatory finger and pointed at Peter. “Hey! That’s mine!”

Peter gave a cheeky grin. “It’s mine now. You’re gonna have to take it out of my mouth if you want it,” he said, stuffing the last piece into his mouth. He realized a moment later what he’d said, his cheeks heating up as Harley stared down at him for a moment.

“Okay,” he said.

“Huh?”

Harley strode forward suddenly and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him forward, smashing his mouth against his. Peter squeaked in embarrassment, and Harley took advantage of it by slipping his tongue inside his mouth, his other hand going to his hair as he tangled his fingers in it. The shorter teen gave an embarrassing whimper before returning the kiss.

The other abruptly pulled away, Peter looking up at him in dazed confusion. Harley smirked at the sight of him, lips swollen and curls tousled. “Got my Hershey’s bar back,” he said, licking his lips where a smear of chocolate was since Peter had still not swallowed the last piece of the chocolate bar.

He turned and walked off with a smirk, leaving behind a flustered Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from something that happened to me actually, but there were no kisses involved lmao but the embarrassment of realizing what I said was the same.


End file.
